


Wolfstar One Shots/AUs

by malfoyscrown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, maybekink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoyscrown/pseuds/malfoyscrown
Summary: Basically a little book of (what I hope are) cute Wolfstar moments because I think they are adorable and just wanted a random place to write little scenes. Future ones may include some set in alternate universes and also slightly kinky but who knows





	

Sirius was wearing his glasses. He'd only acquired them recently, when he'd discovered muggle technology and all its potential and found, to his great dismay, that looking at screens gave him severe headaches. It was James who had suggested the glasses' solution. He'd found Sirius' look of horror, as he considered the prospect of looking like an utter nerd, incredibly amusing. According to Remus however, Sirius' glasses made him look hotter, which again according to Remus, was a difficult feat.

Remus was sat on the sofa with his feet curled up underneath him. He wore a cosy jumper that Peter had got him for Christmas last year and he held his laptop balanced on his thighs. His face bore a soft frown that wrinkled his forehead with gentle creases.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Sirius asked as he set down his glasses on the counter so they didn't get steamed up and picked up the steaming kettle, pouring it into the two pre-prepared cups with tea bags sitting at the bottom.

"Nothing, just work."

Sirius picked up the two cups of tea, one in each hand and he carefully manoeuvred his way across the room, knowing that if he spilled a drop on the rug on the floor, Remus wouldn't be happy. Both cups made it to the coffee table without any losses.

Sirius sank down into the sofa, resting his head on Moony's shoulder and looking at his screen. His fingers were busy on the keys, long and elegant as they tapped in a small rhythm. Sirius had fallen asleep to that sound on a number of occasions, as Moony came up with a new idea and had to write it down. He found the gentle taps soothing.

A glance at the clock told him that it was gone eleven, too late, in his opinion, for Remus to still be doing actual work. When Remus next paused with his fingers away from the keys, Sirius reached up and shut the laptop.

"Hey-" Remus protested and turned to glare at Sirius with a 'why do I put up with you?' look.

"I hope that saved."

"You better bloody well hope it did, Black." He raised his eyebrow and Sirius hid the twinge that came as he thought of consequences and punishment, with Moony delivering them. He could easily have taken this to the bedroom, but right now he just wanted to hold his boyfriend and drink tea and eat biscuits.

"I made us tea and biscuits."

"I don't see any biscuits." Remus said, moving his laptop onto the coffee table and carefully picking up his tea, wrapping his fingers around the mug.

Sirius glanced up at the table and saw that Remus was right. He'd left the tin on the counter. "Oh crap."

His wand was laying on the coffee table. It was one of the things he always lost, but it was always safe in one of three places: the coffee table, the sofa or his bedside table. He had to check all three before work, every morning.

He picked it up and pointed it at the biscuits with a wave. "Wingardium leviosa." He uttered and he flicked his wrist, raising the tin smoothly up into the air and lowered it down gently onto the coffee table. Except it wasn't really gently, because before it landed he turned to look at Remus and his concentration fell so the tin landed heavily on the table, causing Sirius's tea to jolt and the liquid to erupt over the top.

Remus chuckled and sipped his tea. "That's a year seven spell."

Sirius rolled his eyes and picked up his cup, careful to let any excess liquid run off onto the table rather than the rug that Remus was rather fond of.

He lay down, putting the back of his head in Remus' lap. There was the clink of cup meeting glass as Remus set down his tea. Sirius felt Remus's hand wrap around his and he raised his arm, taking his boyfriend's hand gently as they both intertwined their fingers with the other's.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something casual about these two so here it is. I'm in love with creative writer Remus and Sirius being distracting whenever Remus is trying to do some work just because he wants the attention of his love.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
